


Who are you?

by arcticnovak



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnovak/pseuds/arcticnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the battle with Ultron, you saved both Clint’s and Pietro’s life by taking the bullets instead. You survive, but it comes with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

_You looked around and saw as Clint was gathering the last of the civilians into the lifeboats but suddenly stopped when a mother noticed her child was missing, Clint went to go retrieve him from where he was hiding behind a piece of concrete. You heard something striking the ground and up in the air, Ultron was in a jet firing away its machine gun that was attached. Your eyes widen as you saw that the bullets were coming closer to your best friend and the child._

_You felt a gust of wind go by you before you realized it was Pietro who pushed Clint out of way and was ready to take the bullets himself. On impulse you quickly transported behind Pietro, moving him towards Clint, sacrificing yourself instead. You screamed out in agony as the bullets went through your body, your knees hitting the pavement._

_Pietro rushed to you before you collapsed, “No, this wasn’t supposed to happen! You weren’t supposed to save me, (Y/N)!” He slowly laid you down on his lap, caressing your face, moving loose strands of your (H/C) locks, while tears were forming in his eyes._

_“I couldn’t let you die, Pietro, you have something to live for, your sister couldn’t possibly live without you by her side. You still have a future, I didn’t.” You took short breaths in between words. You felt as if your insides were on fire when your skin was getting colder by the second. A tear fell from your eye as you put a hand on Pietro cheek, knowing this would be your last conversation with him._

_Pietro shook his head, “No, (Y/N), you can’t go like this, you were my future. **I can’t live without you**.”_

_You smiled softly. “I bet you didn’t see this coming,” You repeated the words Pietro said when you two first met. “I’m sorry, my love.” You whispered before letting out your last breath._

_Everything froze when Pietro felt you go limp in his arms. He gave out a scream, so long his throat started to hurt. Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Wanda stopped for a second as she felt her brother suffer; screaming herself when the pain he was going through was too much to bear. A blast of energy emitted from her, destroying all the robots that were surrounding her._

_Clint stood in shock as he saw what happen. Nearing Pietro, he walked slowly. His best friend, his younger sister, was lying in the arms of the man she began to love in just the short amount of time they’ve known each other, and she was dead. His little sister, the one he protected since the day she were born, was dead. His legs gave out, tears were falling down his face, his arms out stretched towards her, and Pietro slowly passed her lifeless body to him._

_The moment you were in his arms, he broke. Sobbing into your neck, he started mumbling how this was his entire fault. If he never went for the kid, or if he was quick enough, you wouldn’t be like this._

_Steve approached his friends and laid a hand on Clint’s shoulder. Clint raised his head, noticing how the captain’s eyes were glossy. Steve wrapped his arms around your arms and legs, knowing the archer wouldn’t be able to carry you to the lifeboat before he collapsed of heartbreak. Steve gently laid you on the seats, while neither Pietro nor Clint left your side._

_“Oh моя любовь, why did you do this?” Pietro sighed. His hand resting on your neck. He wept while the boat moved towards the helicarrier, it wasn’t until the civilians were departing the boat and were being led by agents, that he felt a very faint pulse._

_His head shot up._ No, it’s impossible _, he thought. He turned towards Clint, who was bent over and his face was covered by his hands, and shook his shoulder. Clint faced Pietro, tears were still being shed. He noticed the urgency in his face and sat up straight._

_“Uh, I think I found a pulse.” Pietro admitted, his accent sounded thicker as he tried to get rid of the lump in his throat._

_Clint stopped breathing, unbelieving what the quickster just said. “You found what?”_

_“It is very faint, but I feel it. She could still be alive!” The white haired avenger shouted. His heart started beating faster than usual. The girl he fell in love with could still be alive!_

_“Quick, we have to get her to the infirmary!” The archer yelled, getting Steve’s attention. Clint quickly explained to the man that his younger sister could still be alive, and soon the two of them started running, while (Y/N) was in Pietro’s arms, who reached the infirmary in no time. The trio told the doctors what happened and (Y/N) was rushed into emergency surgery._

_And all they could do was hope._

* * *

 

After you were sent to surgery in the helicarrier, they spent about three hours trying to stitch your bullet wounds close and to give you an emergency blood transfusion from all your blood loss.

When the Avengers landed back at the Avengers tower, Tony put (Y/N)’s body in Helen Cho’s cradle to help repair her wounds better. When her body had no sign of any damage, they moved her to her room in the tower. It is right next to her brother’s room, which he had an advantage into visiting his sister as often as he could. He would see her lying on her bed, looking so peaceful, all because she was in a coma.

You’ve been in a coma since the surgery. And every time Clint or Pietro saw you, all they thought of was guilt. If it wasn’t for them, you wouldn’t be in this mess, they contemplated. Their hearts would break just glancing at you. And so did the other Avengers. They didn’t know how long you were going to be like this, they didn’t know how you were going to act once, or if you woke up. All they could do was hope.

And hope is what brought you back.

“Ugh…” You groaned as you opened your eyes to bright lights. You quickly shut them, before slowly opening them so you can adjust to the lighting. You discovered that the curtains are open, allowing the radiant sunlight in.

(Y/N) also noticed a figure next to her, whom is currently sitting on a chair. Her right hand was interlocked with their left hand. She took her time gazing at the man. His hair is white with brown underneath, but it looked like a mess. His eyes had bags. His chest gently rose up and down as he breathed in and out. His chin has a small stubble growing. It seemed as though he hasn’t left her side in days. Even though he looked like a wreck, he was quite attractive.

She lifted her left hand, the one that wasn’t presently occupied, and shook the man’s shoulder. It took a few tries but she finally got him to wake up. He blinked slowly, adjusting to his settings before he realized who woke him up.

When he saw you awake, sitting up, your eyes searching his face, he was shocked. You saw as a smile began to form on his face and then you were suddenly engulfed by his arms wrapping around your body. Now it was your turn to be shocked. This stranger was hugging you and you didn’t know why.

“Oh, (Y/N), you’re awake. I’ll go tell the others, I’ll be back quick.” The man spoke, breaking the silence. Before the (H/C) haired girl even blinked, he was gone. It only took him a couple of seconds for him to come back. His hand in hers once again. She instantly heard a large amount of footsteps coming closer to her room. (Y/N) was confused as she saw this group of six or so people at her door, panting.

 _Why are they in such a hurry to see me?_ She thought.

The man with short brown hair was the first to enter the room and to speak. “You’re awake. You’re awake.” He repeated as he hugged the young woman. He was followed by the rest of the group. They surrounded the girl, asking her questions, asking if she was okay, how she was feeling.

It was all too much for her before she shouted, “Stop!” The girl looked as if she was about to cry.

The group immediately backed off, taking a step away from her bed. They each glanced at one another noticing how confused (Y/N) looked, before turning to Wanda.

Wanda nodded at them as she faced (Y/N). She sent a small wave of energy to the girl’s head and saw what was going through her mind. Confusion, wonder and fear are what she felt. She exited her mind and turned to the group of heroes.

 _She doesn’t remember anything._ Wanda thought, sending it to the heroes. They were startled. They imagined all the possibilities that could have happened to her due to her injuries, but they never imagined she would lose her memory.

Clint stopped, processing what was just said. His little sister has no memory of him. She has no memory of anything that they went through, or how close they have gotten over the years, or how they joined SHIELD, or his family, or her entire life. She doesn’t remember anything.

“Uh, hello? Can anyone tell me why I’m here, or who you people are?” (Y/N) asked. She wondered why they all were so quiet. She figured it had to do with whatever the brunette did to her.

“You don’t know who any of us are, do you?” The blond haired man questioned. He looked upset and you didn’t know why.

She shook her head, “No, I’m sorry if I’m supposed to. I can’t remember anything right now actually, now that I think about it.” (Y/N) looked down, sighing. The (H/C) haired girl felt bad for them, she seem like someone important to these people but she couldn’t recall anything at the moment. She sniffled; tears were forming in her eyes because she just wanted to help these people out.

The sound of someone crying brought Clint back from his thoughts. His eyes landed on his sister, who is quietly weeping. He stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.

You glanced up at the man, seeing as his eyes were tearing up as well. You felt as though he was someone very special to you, so with that thought you wrapped your arms around his waist and started sobbing.

The other Avengers saw this as a private moment and silently walked out of the room. The only person who stayed behind was Pietro. He couldn’t believe the girl who took over his heart doesn’t remember who he is. He saw as the siblings embraced each other, trying to comfort one another, even though (Y/N) didn’t know the person she was hugging, Pietro sensed she could tell he was important to her.

When the two stopped crying, they pulled away from their hug, but still had an arm wrapped around each other. (Y/N) wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

“So, um, I’m guessing you’re someone very special to me, yes?” She gazed at the man next to her.

The man nodded, “Yes I am, and you’re someone special to me too. You’re my sister, (Y/N).”

She blinked, “I’m your sister?” The man nodded, answering her question. She inhaled sharply as she abruptly felt a pain in her head. She let go of her brother as she grabbed a hold of her head. She let a groan, as she felt an arm gently lay on her back and gust of wind sweep by.

Images were flashing in your head quickly and you tried desperately to see what they were about. After a minute, the images were slowing down and you can see clearly that it was you and your brother. The images slowed until they stopped on one specifically. It was a memory of your brother. You could see a house in the back, the only house in the field. You heard laughter behind you, and saw two children running towards you and your brother.

_“Auntie (Y/N)! You’re back!” One of the kids exclaimed. You ruffled their hair, laughing._

_“Of course! I missed you guys so much!” You hugged the children. You haven’t seen the kids in a couple of months, and since you and the other Avengers are in hiding, Clint’s farm was the perfect place to hide._

_“I really did miss this place, Clint.” You smiled at your brother, feeling at peace._

_“Yeah, me too, sis.” Clint answered back, hugging his kids._

You let go of your head after the memory went away. You looked towards your brother, not sensing the white haired man next to you, worry in his face.

“Clint?” He nodded, confused. “Oh, Clint!” You pulled him into another hug, this time knowing who you were holding onto.

“Whoa, hey, you okay there, sis?” Clint wondered. She nodded, not letting go of her brother.

“I remember Clint. Well sort of. A memory came back, I was at your farm and your kids were there. I’m guessing the memory was recent as I saw the other Avengers were there as well, and they didn’t know you had kids.” She stated fast.

“So that’s why you were in pain a couple of minutes ago?” She nodded. “So you sort of remember my kids and the other Avengers now.” Clint responded.

“A little, yes.” Clint sighed in relief. She was slowly getting her memory. But that’s just one memory of the thousands more he wishes she could remember.

You heard someone move near you and that’s when you became aware of the white haired man next to you. You tilted your head, wondering who he was. He wasn’t in your memory, so you couldn’t be exactly sure what he was to you.

“Oh, hello. Who are you?” She asks. Pietro felt a pang in his chest upon hearing those words again. They were the first words she said to him.

“I’m Pietro.” He extended his hand for her to shake. She took it hesitantly. She felt slight electricity go through her body as she came in contact with his hand. His accent making butterflies flutter in her stomach.

She gave him a small smile, trying not to give herself away, “Nice to meet you again, Pietro. I’m assuming we have met before, since I woke up and you were sleeping next to my bed.”

Pietro chuckled, he loved seeing her smile. “Yeah, we have met before. We were actually pretty close.” He confessed. Pietro felt as though he shouldn’t tell her about their relationship just yet. He figured since she got a memory back of her brother, she will hopefully have one about them.

“Oh. How close?” (Y/N) questioned. Pietro looked at Clint. He could see on his face that he shouldn’t tell her everything, just something to reassure her. Pietro nodded softly.

“We were best friends. Very close.” Pietro answered. (Y/N) nodded.

“Nice to see you again, best friend.” You smiled again, a real smile, knowing you can trust him. He smiled back, not realizing that the two of you haven’t let go of each other’s hand, both having the intention of not letting go.

* * *

 

It’s been a month since you have woken up, and you gained a couple of your memories back. Them mostly consisting of your brother, a few of the Avengers, and only one with Pietro.

The memory of Pietro was a bit hazy; she only managed to get pieces of it. It didn’t stop like it did with the memory of her brother, Clint. All she saw clearly was that she was hugging Pietro, and that the pair whispered something into each other’s ear before the memory faded away.

She let out a small breath; the memory is all she thought about since. She shook her head, and continued walking towards the training room in the Avengers Tower. She’s been training with Natasha, Steve, and her brother for a while now. Slowly gaining control of her powers, once she realized she had them again.

Steve let out a small smile as you walked in. You gave a little wave back as you put down your gear on one of the benches near the door.

She was stretching when her brother and Natasha entered the room. (Y/N) smiled at them, before noticing someone stepped into the room right behind them. It was Pietro. She stood up straight as he headed towards her.

“Hey, Pietro, what are you doing here?” She questioned, tilting her head to the side with confusion.

“I wanted to see you train, see how you are doing.” Pietro replied. His accent making her stomach do flips, while he thought how adorable she looked while she was confused.

“Oh, well you’re just in time, I’m about to start.” She glanced at the trio who were prepping.

“Great, I’ll be watching, мой Мир.” Pietro whispered, but Natasha was close by and smirked at the phrase Pietro called you.

* * *

 

(Y/N) trained for almost three hours. She has more control of where she wants to transport, which helped out when Steve was about to throw a punch at her stomach when she quickly transported behind him and kicked his legs causing him to fall on his side. She is also able to master winds, at which speed she wants them to go, and how forceful they are when they hit their target. She was able to block and redirect one of Clint’s arrows that were coming her way with this power.

She did this while Pietro gazed at her the entire time. His stare never left her, his facial expression with the most amazed look. She looked so graceful, her hands and arms moving in ways dancers dreamed of, movements that seemed soft but were deadly as an unstable current.

“Alright, I think that’s enough training for today, (Y/N).” Clint told his sister, as he tried to catch his breath. Natasha patted her friend on the back while she headed for the doors. (Y/N) saw as Nat whispered something in Pietro’s ear before exiting.

She felt a bit jealous but quickly shook off the feeling, thinking whatever Nat said isn’t any of her business as she is not romantically involved with Pietro. Although she wishes she was. She has gotten rather close to the enhanced speedster since she has woken up. He is always there for her, helping her when she felt frustrated when (Y/N) couldn’t remember something simple such as where her room was, always being near her when the two are in the same room together, he always had a way into making her laugh, or smile. All she could hope for is that he somehow felt the same for her.

And how right she was on that. Pietro’s feelings for the petite girl have grown as he has gotten to know her all over again, falling for her more and more each day. Even though he is upset she hasn’t had a memory of him yet, that he knows of, he’s glad he is able to see her every day.

He makes an attempt of trying not to think about what happened to his love during the battle with Ultron, but it still plagues his dreams. He often wakes up in cold sweat and to hear himself screaming. All he can hope for is that she doesn’t hear him.

(Y/N) picks up her gear, opening a water bottle that she brought with her and left the room, with Pietro right behind her.

“You did great, (Y/N). You looked very elegant while moving.” Pietro said in awe.

“Thank you, Pietro.” She blushed.

The two slowly reached (Y/N)’s room, walking in comfortable silence. Right before the (H/C) haired girl grabbed her door knob, Pietro got a hold of her wrist.

She glanced at his hand, then at his face. “Yes, Pietro?”

Pietro gulped, “I was just wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me later on today?” He scratched the back of his neck, looking everywhere but her.

She smiled softly, “If this is your way of asking me on a date, then yes. Of course I’ll go see a movie with you, Pietro.”

He sighed in relief, “Good, good. I’ll meet you here at 8pm, okay?”

“Sounds good, see you then.” She nodded, and he was off. She entered her room, filling up with happiness as she rushed to take a quick shower.

* * *

 

It was ten till eight, and the young woman was pacing back and forth in her room, her nerves getting the best of her. When she heard a knock, she felt an intense pain in her head again.

Images were flying, before they slowed down to the memory she had of Pietro, only this time it was much clearer. It started off the same, with the two in a hug.

_“Pietro, are you sure you’re ready for this?” You wondered. The quinjet was getting ready to land in Sokovia, and you and Pietro embraced each other, mentally preparing for what’s to come._

_“Of course. Are you ready, моя любовь?” Pietro rubbed your back, calming you down._

_“Ready as I’ll ever be.” You whispered back._

_“Я люблю тебя, дорогой.” Pietro kissed your forehead._

_“I love you too, Pietro.” You breathed out, as your grip on him got tighter, reminding him you’ll be with him throughout the fight, physically and mentally._

(Y/N) blinked as the memory faded, and another knock brought her back to reality. She rushed to the door, while Pietro waited patiently on the other side. Once she opened the door, she leaped into his arms, resulting in him almost falling before he balanced himself and wrapped his arms around his love.

“Oh, Pietro, I got a memory of us back.” She murmured in his shoulder.

Pietro’s heart started to beat faster. “Really, what memory was it?”

“We were getting ready for the fight with Ultron, and we ended up saying our first ‘I love you’ to each other before leaving the quinjet.” She stared into his eyes, smiling.

“Oh моя любовь, I love you.” Pietro lean his head forward, his forehead touching hers.

“I love you too, моя жизнь.” She replied in Pietro’s first language, closing the gap between the two, and finally giving each other the kiss they’ve been holding back on since the two first met.

The pair pulled away, smiling, and both hoping this won’t be the only kiss you’ll share together in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> really hope you guys like it!
> 
> translations:  
> моя любовь - my love  
> мой Мир - my world  
> Я люблю тебя - i love you  
> дорогой - dear  
> моя жизнь - my life


End file.
